Execution
by JayLawliet818
Summary: When the Black Reaper starts to come out more and more at night, Misaki Kirihara is getting her suspicions on. What will happen if she ever found out the Black Reaper's TRUE identity... Hei is trying his best not to get found out, but a new enemy is coming, and it's even greater than Amber's... First Darker Than Black fanfiction so please don't flame. I don't own Darker Than Black
1. Chapter 1

A double bladed dagger shot through the air at another random contractor. The contractor barely dodged it, and spun around to face the Black Reaper.

The contractor smiled evilly as his eyes glowed red and a blue aura surrounded him. "Hei! Watch out!" The little black cat known as Mao yowled to Hei. Hei jumped up as a trash can from the local house was flung at him.

"Telekinesis huh? Interesting." Hei said nonchalantly as his wire shot out and wrapped around the contractor's neck. The contractor gripped his neck, trying to rip the wire. Hei pulled back, as his eyes started glowing red also and a blue aura surrounding him.

The electricity ran through the wire and started shocking the contractor. He screamed bloody murder as he fell to the ground, dead. A glass tube filled with a blue liquid came out from his jacket pocket.

Hei walked forward and cut the wire as he bent down to pick up the tube. "Mission complete." Hei said and turned to face Mao as he too came forward. "Things are always interesting when it comes to you. I'll take this." Mao said and took the drug into his mouth, just as sirens filled the air.

Hei sighed as he saw three police cars approach him, one of which had the chief in it. The police cars stopped in front of him and armed policemen came out and so did the chief. "Don't move BK-201! Put your hands behind your head slowly or we will fire!" Misaki Kirihara, the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department chief, yelled from her car.

Hei, watching through the Black Reaper's mask, narrowed his eyes at her. "Mao, take the medicine, and go to Huang." Hei whispered to the cat. Mao nodded and started running. "Don't let that cat get away!" Misaki yelled to her men. They nodded and started to go after them, when Hei blocked their path.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Hei said and gripped one of them by the throat, and started shocking him. The man screamed, and just like the contractor, fell dead. Hei looked at the rest of the police, before running after Mao.

"Hey! Stop! After him!" Misaki shouted before getting into her car and driving. Just as they were catching up with him, a smoke filled the air and caused them to stop. Misaki got out of her car and started coughing. When the smoke cleared a few seconds later, he was gone.

Misaki glared at nothing for a minute. _How come you always manage to get away, even when we surround you? _Misaki widened her eyes in realization. _It didn't look like he paid his price. From what I've seen, a contractor pays his price a little bit after they use his attack. Is he even a contractor? _Misaki shook her head. _Of course he is or else he wouldn't have that inhuman power. _

"Chief!" Misaki jumped when Saito's voice interrupted her thoughts. "What is it Saito?" Misaki responded curtly. "We've lost all sight of him, even further down the streets. He also took the medicine with him." Saito said gravely. "Yeah, and there's another contractor dead. He was the one with the medicine first." Kouno reported.

Misaki nodded in thought. "Ok, get the body and go back to headquarters." Misaki said and went back in her car. _Just what is BK-201's organization planning?_

**_With Hei and Mao:_** Hei stopped running, panting a little bit. "Do you still have the medicine for Yin?" Hei asked Mao. Mao nodded, his mouth still holding onto the medicine. "Good." Hei said when he got his breath back. Hei started walking when he saw something in the water.

"Yin knows. Let's go back to my house and we'll give it to them in the morning." Hei said and took off his mask. Mao looked back to see Yin's observer spirit disappear. Mao nodded again and walked with Hei.

By the time Hei got back to his apartment, he was in his casual clothes. No trace of him being the Black Reaper was evident. Hei walked up the stairs and opened his apartment to see Mao on the window. "I put Yin's medicine on your table. Anything else or can I go wandering?" Mao asked while licking his paw.

Hei shook his head. "Ja ne." Hei said and shut the window, just barely missing Mao's tail. Mao sighed. "He is really heartless for a human." Mao muttered before walking away, only to see the old woman he has seen many times when he came over here.

"There you are you bad cat! Get out!" Mao hissed and started running away as the woman chased after him.

Hei sighed when he heard the commotion from outside. He shook his head a final time before getting ready to cook.

_**Time Skip: The next**** morning**_

Hei walked down his apartment steps to see his neighbor, Misuzu (as Mao called her the old woman). "Hello there Li! Where are you going?" Misuzu asked kindly. "Just off to work." 'Li' said with a smile. "You are such a good boy you know that?" Misuzu laughed and continued sweeping her porch.

_She wouldn't say that if she knew I was going around killing people. I doubt she'd ever guess me, so that's good. I won't have to execute an old woman. _Hei thought, his eyes narrowing. Due to Pai being a contractor, he's lost all sense of guilt, and being afraid. But he is still a normal person, so he does still have feelings.

Hei saw Yin, Huang, and Mao waiting at the park. Hei sat down on the bench, on the opposite side of Huang. "You have Yin's medicine right?" Huang asked. Hei nodded and gave him the blue liquid.

"Excellent job Hei. Here." Huang handed her the tube and she drank it without a word. "What was that for Yin?" Mao asked. "The contractor also had a medium with water, and this is to extend range of where I can travel." Yin said in a monotone voice. Mao just rested his head on his paws.

"Say, Huang?" Hei started. Huang looked at him. "What is this organization for?" Huang stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "Where'd that question come from?" Huang asked. Hei shrugged his shoulders.

"We are here to make sure that the important materials don't fall into the wrong hands. If it does, some contractors will try to kill off other contractors, and that wouldn't be good for our organization now will it. But, since the police suspects that we are using it to try and harm humans, which we may be doing, they are jumpy and want to stop us. But thanks to your skill, Yin's findings, and Mao's diversions you are able to get away easily. Which is why people fear you." Huang explained and went back to reading the newspaper.

Hei got up and put his hands in his pocket. "Anything else you will need me to do?" Hei asked. Huang nodded. "Yeah, it's time to get rid of an organization who is starting to grow stronger. We need to take them out before it's too late. It's CF-382. Know where that is?" Hei nodded. "Good, see you tonight."

Hei got home from another boring day at his work at another, different restaurant. When he opened the apartment door, Yin was sitting in the middle of a room with her feet in a water bucket. "They are waiting for you at the forest next to the enemy's base." Yin said. Hei nodded and got his stuff, then ran out.

Hei arrived, all dressed and ready, next to the organization CF-382's base. Mao jumped on the branch next to his. "Ill distract them, you get inside and take out the leader." Mao said. "Alright." Hei gave Mao a piece of dynamite, and lit it. Mao ran off as Hei followed close behind.

"Let the show begin."

* * *

Hi there! I don't know if the code I used is real or not, I just used what came to mind. It's not anyone in the show though, I'll say that.

This is my first Darker Than Black fanfiction so please be nice and review! :D

~Angels and Devils


	2. Chapter 2

Mao placed the dynamite near the entrance and ran away as far as he could. One of the guards noticed it, but before he could yell a warning, the stick of dynamite exploded. Hei ran past them in the smoke and entered the building without any problems. Mao watched from the distance. "Step 1, complete." He whispered into his collar bell before looking around for a bird.

Hei stopped running when he got inside the building. He looked around for a little bit, before he heard the voice in his headphone. "Go up the stairs and take the second entrance on your right." Hei nodded to no one when he heard Yin's voice and proceeded up the stairs.

Hei saw the door and opened it. He was greeted with being able to barely dodge a knife. He faced a person, who's eyes were stopping to glow. "A contractor?" He asked.

"His ability is to summon swords, daggers, and all those throwing weapons, watch your back." Yin said. Hei readied himself as the contractor's eyes started glowing again. A long sword appeared in his hands and he got in a position to fight. Hei grabbed his side where his dagger was waiting.

The contractor made the first move by running forward. Hei threw his dagger at him, sending a long wire with it. The contractor dodged, and swung at Hei from the side. Hei ducked and back-flipped away from him, kicking the contractor in the face with him. "You're as acrobatic as ever Black Reaper." He laughed, much to Hei's confusion.

"He's playing with you. Don't fall for his trap." Hei nodded.

"Oh? So you talk with someone? That's your secret?" The contractor laughed again. Hei didn't say anything and decided to attack him when his guard was down. Hei ran at him with lightning fast speed as he aimed for his throat.

Sadly, the contractor was ready and protected his throat. "I'm not that stupid." He smirked and hit Hei's mask with the back of his sword. Hei's mask broke, as expected. _Damn, now I need another one._ Hei thought grimly.

"Oh? So you have a face beyond that mask? Never would have guessed." Hei was starting to lose his temper.

Yin sensed this. "This is part of his plan." Yin said to him. Hei nodded again. "Name." Hei said to him.

"March. I used to be part of MI6, until the top agents and the boss either died or moved. All because of you." March said, his playful, taunting smile gone.

"Only November and Amber are dead though." Hei said and ran forward. Hei got his sword stuck in between his dagger and it broke.

"November killed your boss as I was informed." Hei gripped his throat and held him in a killing position.

"What is your organization planning? What do you plan to do with everything you've stolen?" Hei asked darkly. March chuckled.

"I cannot tell you." March smirked. Hei narrowed his eyes. They started glowing red and the usual blue aura surrounded him. March screamed as he felt electricity shoot up his spine and nerves until it reached his heart, causing it to stop beating.

Hei released his throat to show a purple mark. "You'll have to be more careful now that people could find out your identity." Hei spun around, his dagger ready, when he realized it was Mao in a crow's form.

"I know. Hopefully I won't have to find anybody who will see me again." Hei said and looked around the room.

"The necklace is placed in the safe on the right." Yin said in the emotionless voice she always used. Hei looked around until he spotted a small safe on the table, right next to March's body. Hei picked it up and was ready to electrocute it, when Yin's voice stopped him.

"Don't, the necklace reacts to electricity. The code is 15892356." Hei put the code in and took the necklace out. It was a rainbow colored stone with a light blue glow in the middle. It felt heavy, so Hei guessed that it was glass.

"I must go now Hei, the rest is up to you." Yin said and the connection stopped. Hei stared at the necklace for a little bit before rushing out of the room.

"Oi! Hei! Police are at the front entrance and so are the other agents of CF-382. We need to exit through the back way." Mao said. Hei smirked.

"Back entrance? Nah, window." Hei broke the glass with his foot and shot his grappling hook onto a nearby tree.

"Come on Mao." Hei said and exited through the window. He saw the police and the other agents talking urgently. Some of the police looked up as he flew by and he quickly looked away.

"Hurry, Huang is waiting for us at your house." Hei looked to see Mao right next to him.

"Where are you going?" Hei asked as they landed and started running.

"I have to go find my cat body." Mao flew away to the opposite side of the building as Hei rushed away.

Hei had changed out of his costume and was now walking down the streets casually. His expression changed from casual, to unamused as he heard sirens right behind him. "Hello Li, what are you doing here at this time?" Misaki asked him.

He turned and smiled at the chief. "Just taking a walk." He lied expertly.

Misaki eyed him weirdly. "You did hear the explosion right? You should have evacuated to your houses, because BK-201 could be active." Misaki said to him. Hei could tell that she had said this many times.

"I'm sure he's gone by now." Hei said and continued walking.

"Wait! Did you see him? Please tell us the way he went!" Misaki called after him. "I did see him, but I couldn't tell which way he went, sorry." He smiled at them one more time before he walked to his house.

Misaki sighed in frustration. Something odd was going on with him, and the Black Reaper. _Why is the Black Reaper coming out so much? _Misaki stepped on the gas petal. She passed by Li, but she noticed his expression was somewhat... annoyed? No, that wasn't it, and Misaki didn't have time to just stare at him.

Misaki shook her head. Japan was just complicated, and she was too tired to ponder about it.

Hei arrived at his home to a very aggravated Huang. "Why are you late?" Huang asked while grabbing his shirt collar.

Hei stared at him with a poker face. "I had an encounter with the police. They didn't search me." Hei pulled out the necklace from his pants pocket and handed it to Huang.

"What's this one for?" Hei asked him, still not showing any emotion.

"This is said to be another part of the meteor core. Now this time, the organization wanted this. This will help us with bluff in the future." Huang explained to him. "Remember, don't question the company." Huang continued.

Hei nodded. "Now, can you guys get out of my house?" Hei asked to his team, who still haven't left his house. Yin left without a word, Mao hopped out through the window, and Huang followed closely after Yin.

"Tomorrow's a day off, I have to await orders and research stuff about the company. The police won't have to worry tomorrow." Huang said, before closing the door.

Hei sighed and started cooking his meal. When he finished eating, he went to sleep, looking forward to another boring day.

At least, that's what he thought.

* * *

I hope it's not boring now, and if it is, sorry.

Will Misaki figure out that Li is the Black Reaper? What will happen tomorrow?

Review please!

~Angels and Devils


	3. Chapter 3

Hei got up the next morning and stretched. 7 am, not bad, at least for Hei anyway. He got up and stretched and waited for himself to actually wake up.

He had stayed in bed for another 10 minutes before he got out of bed and took a shower, the usual. He ate four pieces of toast, loads of bacon, eggs, and fruit. As we know, that was normal for him though. He finally got dressed and was out the door by 8.

He realized that his new job started really early, so no one was out. He decided to make the best of the clean, crisp morning air and the dawn chill. Sumer was almost here, so the mornings were getting warmer. He enjoyed it.

As Hei was walking to his job, he stopped by Yin's cigarette store. "Cloves." He said curtly.

"115 yen." Yin said softly. Hei handed her the money as she handed him the cigarettes, with a new set of headphones attached to it. Hei wasn't going to spy, he just needed knew ones for important missions.

Hei threw the cigarettes away and put the headphones in his pocket as the walking signal flashed white. Hei looked around until he spotted the summer program he was working for. 'Onigawda Summer Program' was what the large, red sign said. Hei looked at his piece of paper he was holding and nodded, confirming that this was the right place.

He walked in to already see some kids there. Work did start early. The manager came out and beckoned for him to follow her. Hei nodded and walked with her, smiling to some kids as they looked at him curiously.

"Alright, age group 5 and 6 needs a leader, mind doing that?" The manager asked. Hei read her nametag, which said, Yuki Ameya.

"No problem Miss Ameya." Hei smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Did you bring the necessary stuff for today's field trip?" Yuki asked. Hei nodded and showed a bag, which showed a towel at the top of it.

"Good, go put the stuff in your locker and go play with your group. It's game time for them." Yuki instructed as she walked off to tell the new staff member who showed up.

Hei narrowed his eyes at the man. He looked like Hei in a way, personality wise. He smiled at him. Hei continued to observe him for a minute, before he gradually walked to his locker.

Much to his luck, the mysterious man was right next to Hei's locker. "Hi there! My name's Korosu Yamida, what's yours?" Korosu asked kindly.

Hei smiled at him, despite his suspicions. "Li Shenshung." Hei answered.

"That's a Chinese name! What are you doing in Japan?" Hei sighed inwardly. Korosu didn't know when to give up.

"I'm studying abroad. Sorry to end this conversation so quickly, but the 5 and 6 age group is waiting for a leader. Maybe we can talk some other day." Hei smiled and left his locker.

It was another hour of playing with annoying (in Hei's opinion), little kids before the manager announced that it was time to leave for the pool. Hei changed into his trunks and got his towel and waited for everyone to load the bus.

_Who would have thought that a person who shoots lightning at people would go to a pool where no rubber is in sight, except maybe the kiddy toys. _Hei thought in amusement before taking a seat near the entrance/exit of the bus.

"Alright kids! You have your money right?" Yuki asked them, in a nice, but stern tone like all leaders had.

"Hai!" All the children replied.

"Ok, we will be there in 10 minutes! Make sure to stay close to the leader you were assigned to and listen to all their instructions! Do I make myself clear?" All the children replied again before talking.

Hei rested his hand on his chin on his hand and looked out the window. He couldn't get the man off his mind. Something seemed... Off about him. Hei couldn't think of what it was.

"Hello." Hei jumped out of his skin and spun around to see Korosu. "Sorry to startle you, I just wanted to continue our conversation." Korosu smiled his now annoying smile and waited for Hei to respond.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Hei asked.

"So, what caused you to work at this summer program?" Korosu asked.

Hei frowned. "One of the only available jobs and it gets paid a lot."

"I did it for the little kids. I love 'em." Korosu sighed happily. Yes, something is definitely off.

Hei ignored the rest of Korosu's chattering and continued looking out the window, lost in thought. He jumped for a second time when the bus abruptly stopped at the destination.

"Stay seated until we tell you to go! And we'll exit in an orderly fashion so no pushing!" Yuki called and got out of the bus. Hei looked at the children and frowned at one. She was staring at Hei with dreamy eyes, but looked away and blushed when she was caught. She was in the 12 year old group, and that somewhat made Hei uncomfortable.

"Kids between ages 5 and 9, exit now in an orderly fashion. Don't push, it's not a contest." Yuki ordered and some small kids followed her out.

Hei was also instructed to leave and left after them with the other two leaders.

Soon, everyone was out in the beating sun and waiting for further instructions. "There are a few other people here so no pushing, no running, and no diving if you can't swim or are in shallow waters. Have fun! Leaders, I need to talk to you." Yuki said the last part quieter, but louder over the screaming children.

"Watch them. You can swim in the waters but make sure no kids start drowning. We don't want too much trouble for the lifeguards. You are dismissed." Yuki whispered to everyone of the staff and left to go to the pool.

Hei emerged into the outside pool and stared. It was full of little kids, but had two water slides and a little kiddy place for smaller children. There was also another section that had deep waters for diving and practice swimming, or just for adults to swim without children bugging them.

"Li-sensei? Can you race me and my friends?" The same girl he saw on the bus asked him shyly. Hei shrugged and went to the deeper section where pretty much the whole 12 year old groups were.

"Ready... Set.. GO!" A random girl called. The bus girl and Hei started swimming as fast as they could. Hei noticed through the splashing that he was winning and the girl was growing tired. Hei touched the edge and watched as the girl did the same.

She panted, but smiled at him. "Great job Li-sensei!" She laughed. "What's your name?" Hei asked with a kind smile. "It's Shinzo." Shinzo answered, then blushed again.

After that, hell began.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, froze when they heard a small child scream. It continued, then fell silent. Hei was suddenly thrown underwater as he felt weight on his back. "Li-sensei!" He faintly heard a child scream. Hei realized that this person wasn't getting off him anytime soon, and somewhat panicked.

He would have to shock them, and maybe reveal his identity to survive.

Through his slowly going black vision, he put a hand on the person's chest. He closed his eyes, then reopened them with the familiar red glow in his eyes. Hei would have to sacrifice maybe the life of children through the shock, but it was his life. He was needed, and the Black Reaper couldn't die by drowning so simply.

His hands got tingly as he started shocking everything. As the man released him and he flew up to the surface, he heard muffled screams of pain and shock, literally.

Hei took a big gulp of air and was extremely light headed. He panted and looked around for the man. Hei widened his dark eyes when he saw that it was Korosu!

"I knew it." Hei muttered then got out of the water. He looked down at the water and saw everyone who was in the pool, was now dead, even Korosu. Hei wondered who would send such a weakling to fight the strongest contractor, but soon snapped out of it when he heard the screams of people.

Hei looked around quickly and ran through the nearest exit. Luckily, everyone was too busy paying attention to the dead children to see him escape. Hei's eyes started glowing again, but that was just in case anybody stood in his way.

"Mr? Was that you?" Hei stopped and saw a little girl, about 4, look at him with innocent blue eyes. Hei raised his hand, knowing what he had to do.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you live now that you know." His hand shot a bolt of lightning that enveloped the girl, and she screamed. Screams seemed to be familiar now with all that's happened.

"Li?!" A voice exclaimed. Hei's eyes stopped glowing and the blue aura stopped surrounding him as he stood there, shocked that his worst enemy was right in front of him.

Misaki Kirihara was right in front of him, and she looked shocked. No, shocked was an understatement.

"I was informed that BK-201 was doing activity. I came to check for myself to see where he was, to see you kill an innocent little child! I trusted you Li!" Misaki shouted at him. Hei narrowed his eyes.

"Contractors are heartless. They are betrayers and liars. Liars Misaki, so watch yourself." Hei said darkly. Misaki stood there frozen in place as Hei walked forward.

"Forget." He said, just before he ran past her as she stood still with blank eyes.

Hei ran out of there and was surrounded by policemen. At first, he thought that they all saw him, but realized they had determination, not fear, in their eyes.

"Have you seen BK-201? This is an emergency!" One of them exclaimed. Hei shook his head. "I left as soon as a child screamed. Sorry." Hei said and ran out of there as soon as possible.

"What a great day off." Hei huffed in irritation as he finally arrived at his apartment, soaking wet.

"Hei! I thought I told you to have a day off?! Jeez, I didn't know you liked killing this badly.." Hei blinked a couple times when he already saw everyone in his apartment.

"I told you Huang, he was being attacked by the CF-382's weakest agent. He had to get out of there alive if you wanted this organization to continue." Yin replied calmly.

Huang sighed. "Did you get caught?" He asked wearily.

"I did, but I erased her memories." Hei answered. Huang let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. This agency is getting tougher and tougher, then they attack out of nowhere to try and get you caught. Sorry for you day off to be ruined." Huang apologized.

Hei blinked in surprise. Huang hasn't apologized in his life. Ever. "Uh, sure, it's ok." Hei said, not knowing how to reply.

"We need to be on lookout now. Be sure to carry your little outfit with you everywhere you go." Huang then left the apartment.

"Plan." Hei looked to Yin.

"What?" He asked.

"We need a plan."

* * *

*pant* *pant* That is one of the longest chapters I'll ever do! I got a sudden idea when I was swimming, that what if Hei had to shock someone so everyone in the pool would get electrocuted. I know, really weird.

Hope you survived long enough to see the end and sorry if it was boring in the beginning, and the end...

Review please!

~Angels and Devils


	4. Chapter 4

Hei heard a knock on his door and sighed wearily. He did not have the energy to deal with anyone after all the shocking and electrocuting he did today. Hei answered anyway and literally deflated when he saw the police chief. Maybe the memory erasing hadn't gone as planned.

"Li Shenshung, BK-201, you are under arrest for lying to the police and committing countless murders." Misaki said and showed her badge. Hei finally lost it.

"I am not your ally, nor your foe. I am doing what's best for my organization, so stay out of it!" Hei shouted and tried to close the door. Misaki's foot prevented it from closing.

"You have murdered children! That deserves for arrest!" Misaki shouted back.

"I only did because I was drowning! You should let contractors do their business because there is another enemy out there, far worse than I am. If you want to make me your enemy, fine. I'll respond and be your enemy." Hei narrowed his eyes angrily and crouched down. He put his hand on the floor and made the electrical current zap her.

Misaki yelped and jumped back. "If you want to arrest the strongest contractor, you can try! I'm not stopping, and I'm not giving up the stuff I stole." Hei finally slammed the door in her face and locked it

He realized when he was getting up that he felt really dizzy. He fell back on the floor and fell unconscious.

Misaki felt her heart fall apart in two. She had expected him to at least deny it, but it was true. Li was the most feared Black Reaper. She was just starting to like him too, maybe more than friends. But contractors couldn't feel emotions, at least, not that way.

Misaki sighed and left the house. A new enemy? What was he talking about? Misaki narrowed her eyes. She would make him her enemy, along with the new enemy, because he had lied to her. He had betrayed her. _Contractors are liars and betrayers. Liars Misaki. _Hei's voice echoed in her mind.

Who would have known it could have been him, the one person she decided to trust.

* * *

Mao had seen the whole thing, and immediately rushed off to Huang's house. Hei had overworked himself,finally, and with the new stress of police, something needed to be done.

Mao continually scratched on Huang's door until he answered. "What the hell do you want Mao?! You don't have to keep scratching!" Huang yelled.

"Hei's unconscious and the police chief knows! We have to properly erase her memories before she tells all of her colleagues!" Mao said urgently.

"Wait, Hei's unconscious? Why?" Huang asked as he got his jacket and hat on.

"I think he used too much power today. That's not important, he'll wake up, the police woman is driving to her office!" Mao hissed and started running off.

"Wait!" Huang started running off with wherever Mao was going.

They stopped in front of a blue car that was driving by. The woman in the car widened her eyes and stopped immediately. "Get out of the road! I need to go to my office." The woman said to them.

Huang took out a mask and put it on as Mao ran away. "What?" She asked, just as Huang pulled something out of it and a pink gas flew out of it.

She started coughing. "We are part of BK-201's organization, and we cannot allow you to keep your memories." Huang said, his voice somewhat muffled.

"Wha'? T-Then you are.. Under... Arrest..." She felt her eyes grow heavy and she couldn't deny the sleep any longer. Her memories of everything she saw today started growing white and she couldn't see them anymore.

_So this is what it's like, having your memories erased.. _Misaki thought one last time before going unconscious.

Huang picked her up and set her in her car to make it look like she fell asleep while driving. Huang double checked it before running to make sure his best agent was ok.

Hei heard quiet, muffled voices all around him, but he was too tired to open his eyes.

_"You think he's ok?"_

_"Yes, he is fine, he just needs to rest."_

_"He doesn't have time to rest! The enemy could be making a move!"_

_"Huang! He needs to sleep or we will fail! It's already been five nights since he's gotten any sleep whatsoever."_

_"Really? What about the past three days?"_

_"Those don't count!"_

Were they talking about him? Hei couldn't tell. He decided to try and open his eyes.

It took all of his remaining strength to open his eyes. "Hei! Are you ok?" Huang asked while looking at him. It took Hei a minute to register what was happening.

"Y-Yeah? Was I sick or something?" Hei asked while sitting up.

"No, you just overworked yourself. With all that's been happening, and all the shocking you did three days ago, your body shut down. You should be fine now." Yin stared at him, waiting for the shock (not literally).

Hei was immediately awake. "Three DAYS?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, luckily the officer person hasn't suspected anything yet. The enemy hasn't taken anything and you haven't missed much, except your pay." Mao handed him lots of cash.

"That place did pay a lot. But, I thought Misaki knew who I was?" Hei asked them.

"We successfully erased her memories. Apparently you didn't have the strength to completely erase them, only temporarily." Huang answered.

"I'm just glad you're awake now." Yin said, then put her finger on the corner of her mouth and made a smile.

Hei smiled, an actual smile, back at her. "Thanks Yin." Hei looked around at his surroundings.

"Oh! Forgot to tell ya that the only thing the enemy did was trash your house... We had already taken you to my house so you're good now." Huang said nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Hei widened his eyes and put his hand on all his pockets, then sighed in relief. Hei pulled out his headphones from his pocket. He noticed Yin's eyes somewhat gleamed.

"Is my stuff here?" He asked while looking around.

"If you mean your clothes, including your costume, then yes, it is all here." Huang confirmed and handed him his Black Reaper clothing. Hei looked at Huang when he saw his supposed to be broken mask.

"Yin made you a new one. She saw it break." Huang looked at Yin, who was gathering the rest of his clothes.

"You can stay here for as long as you need. It's just Yin and I living here and we have an extra room. It's better for you not to go back to your apartment cause police are still checking your house for clues on who did this." Huang said, then left the room, leaving Yin, Mao, and Hei alone.

"Thank you Yin. For making me a new mask I mean." Hei thanked and got up, only to feel weak and fall back on the floor. "What the?" Hei muttered.

"I told you that your body shut down so you'll need to stay in my bed for another day." Yin said without looking up.

"Wait, your bed? Won't you want to sleep in it?" Hei asked while hauling himself back into it.

"I'll be sleeping in your new bed." Yin replied.

"Sleep or you won't get better, and the sooner you're better, the sooner the enemy goes down. Bye Yin and Hei!" Mao then ran out of the room, probably to the back door.

"Bye Hei, Huang will be in here with food soon." Yin blinked at him for a little longer before exiting the room, leaving Hei to his thoughts.

_Misaki looked really sad when she found out it was me? Why is that? _Hei wondered. _I can't feel bad for making her feel this way. I just.. don't feel anything. It's somewhat nice. _Hei's eyes started to droop and he fell asleep.

* * *

Yes, I know, filler chapter but something interesting will happen next chapter! I promise if you're still reading XD

Will Misaki find a way to recover the memories? What will CF-382's organization do? Who is the leader of this new organization?

Review to find out!

~Angels and Devils


	5. Chapter 5

It was a crisp, and surprisingly cool night for summer. A man was casually walking down the streets, ignoring the commands for staying inside past 9. He looked up and saw another man, probably with the same idea.

"Hello there, what're you doing out here?" The man asked.

"Can't a guy take a walk? What's your name?" The guy at the other side of the street asked.

"Kiroshi, yours?" Kiroshi asked.

"Kiroshi huh? You're the one we are looking for. Hand over the Moon Crystal." The man's eyes started lighting up red.

"Hey! I asked you- Wait, you're a contractor? I don't have the Moon Crystal you're after." Kiroshi answered, fear rising within him.

The man didn't answer, just put his hand to the air and made a bunch of movements with his fingers. A cold breeze blew out of nowhere, causing Kiroshi to shiver. Something wet dropped on his nose, and Kiroshi looked up.

A snowflake had fallen! How? Especially in Japan in the summer. More and more snowflakes fell until it became a snowstorm! Kiroshi shivered harder, then looked at his numbing hand. He started freaking out when he realized it was turning purple and black.

"W-Why do y-you want the M-Moon C-Crystal?" Kiroshi asked, his teeth chattering.

"It's important for us. Sorry to kill you so easily, I would have enjoyed making you suffer... What makes you think you can steal what CF-382 was after and get out alive?" The man chuckled, as Kiroshi widened his eyes.

Kiroshi finally froze over. The snowstorm stopped as the man's eyes stopped glowing and he approached Kiroshi. The man flicked the ice and all of it broke, not leaving any trace of man behind. A small, awkward shaped crystal fell from the ice also, but the man caught it before it could hit the floor.

"This is actually from the moon huh? This is cool." The man chuckled, and started to leave the snowy ground behind.

"I always loved cold weather, though I don't know why I'm in Japan then." The man shrugged, and put the crystal in his pocket and started gliding on the ice, until it ended.

"Too bad I couldn't freeze Tokyo over... Oh well... At least it'll be cold today." He then left the sight when he saw the sky lighting up, not leaving a trace behind.

Hei woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. He sighed, knowing he couldn't sleep with that smell drifting all around him. Hei slowly got up, testing to see if he could stand, then sighed in relief when he could safely walk.

"About time you woke up. I made breakfast, enough for all of us. Well, enough for Yin and I, maybe about a fourth of what you usually eat." Huang snorted at Hei's glare.

"Thanks Huang. I appreciate your kindness." Hei said sarcastically and sat down.

When the food was distributed evenly, Hei stared at it. "What, don't like bacon and eggs?" Huang asked while taking a bite of it.

"It's just... This isn't even a fourth of what I eat. 3 pieces of bacon and a handful of eggs? How can you be full with just eating this...?" Hei trailed off, as he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Sorry to disappoint you Hei, but this is what a normal person eats." Huang turned on the news, and Yin just stared at particularly nothing.

"A crazy weather disaster has happened! Snow and ice has been seen on ironically Yuki avenue! No one knows what has caused this, though according to a family, the father of three children and a wife never returned from a walk he went on last night. He was last heard from taking a walk on Yuki avenue. It is said that the estimated temperature outside is about 10 degrees. People are advised to buy coats to avoid sickness..." Huang turned down the TV and stared at Hei and Yin.

"A contractor?" He asked.

Hei shrugged. "Most likely. Should we make-"

"TV, turn it up." Yin interrupted.

Huang looked at her for a second before turning the TV back up.

"On other news, a very important piece of material has been stolen from the PANDORA laboratory. Police has confirmed it to be the Moon Crystal, though PANDORA refuses to tell us what it does. The PANDORA scientists say that the man who was said to have stolen it was the man who never came home from the walk last night."

Huang and Hei almost choked on the food they were eating while Yin calmly continued eating.

"PANDORA material?! That's really rare... I think the enemy may have killed the man and stolen it." Huang said in shock, while every now and then coughing.

"What does the Moon Crystal do?" Hei asked. He had gotten his breath back and was now getting up and putting the dishes away.

"I don't know, I'll contact the syndicate about it." Huang said and got up too. Yin didn't move.

"What's wrong Yin?" Hei asked her.

She didn't reply, she just spilled her water on the carpet. "Oi! Yin! That's expensive carpet!" Huang shouted.

She put her feet on top of it and waited for a minute. "The man who has stolen it is definitely from CF-382's organization. I cannot contact him in any way because he is not near water." She said, sounding monotone.

Hei looked at her for a minute before grabbing a random heavy coat. "Hei! That's mine!" Huang shouted as Hei shut the door.

Huang sighed and looked back at Yin. "He's going to do something reckless isn't he?" Huang asked her.

Yin nodded. Huang growled under his breath before grabbing Yin's wrist and finding Mao, who was more than likely outside.

Hei walked through the streets with his hands in his pockets. He needed to go to the scene and "investigate" you could say. _Yuki avenue huh? That's where I used to live... Maybe the enemy was going to go to my house and probably try and find something then met the man and took what he could get... _Hei sighed, then continued walking to where he used to live.

Hei turned the corner and froze (Again, not literally). Police cops were swarming everywhere while trying to talk and talk to the residents. "What happened here?" He asked casually and walked over.

"Li-kun? What are you doing here?" Misaki asked. She didn't know why, but she felt a sense of betrayal when she saw him. Misaki pushed it aside since she couldn't figure it out and smiled at him.

"I live here too you know." He said while laughing. Misaki looked at him for a minute.

"But we've been investigating your house since someone apparently broke into your apartment." Misaki eyed him curiously.

"Really? That's bad.. I've been at my cousins house for his birthday the past few days." Hei said the first thing that came to mind.

"That's cool. So, since this is a crime scene I don't think that I can let you over here, no matter if you're a friend or not." Misaki said seriously, getting into her police chief mode.

Hei laughed at her. "Ok, I'll take another way." He turned around and narrowed his eyes in thought. So Misaki didn't remember, that was good. He couldn't get many answers about the crime scene though.

Hei sighed once again and opened his eyes to see a very pissed off Huang.

"What the hell were you thinking coming to the site?! Lots of things could have happened Hei!" Huang growled at him quietly.

"You were spying on me?" He asked dangerously calm.

"Of course we weren't! I just assumed that you'd come here and do something reckless." Huang said to him then motioned for him to get in the back of the van.

Hei obeyed and got into the car as Huang drove off.

"Word from above says that the Moon Crystal is from the moon. It is the only thing left of the moon that we could ever see and get. It's said to give contractors unbelievable power and one move could destroy the world! Why PANDORA had it, we do not know. It's dangerous to have that kind of material in Hell's Gate. Also, CF-392's organization has moved bases and we don't know where they are now." Huang explained.

"So our mission is to find this place right, then get back the Moon Crystal? Wouldn't that pretty much make me have unbelievable power?" Hei asked, while looking at Huang.

"It is your mission and to stop yourself from killing all of us, make sure you don't attack with your power while you have it within your reach." Huang said, then turned a corner.

"Find yourself a new job near this place and look for unusual acting within the members. The syndicate says they should be around this area, though the exact place is unknown. You'll be fine since you are very perceptive. It's somewhat creepy for us." Huang pretended to shudder and got out a cigarette.

Hei sighed and got out of the van, then Huang drove off. Hei watched a little longer before going to exit the alleyway, only to be stopped by a hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hei turned around to see two tough looking men. They had the stench of alcohol and had sly smiles.

"You can't just come into our alley and expect to get out alive." The one, probably the "leader" of this gang, on the right said and brought his fist up. Hei pretended to barely miss and looked at him boredly.

"You done yet? I have a job to get to." Hei almost smirked when he saw the leader's eyes twitch.

"Don't talk to Jonathan that way!" The other man lunged blindly while Hei jumped up, then landed on him. Jonathan attempted to kick Hei, but ended up missing when Hei ducked down. Hei felt a hand grab his leg and fell down.

"We don't give up that easily." The right hand man laughed then grabbed Hei's neck.

Hei cringed and opened his eyes slightly. He managed to put a hand on his chest and looked at the man. The random guy looked up at him, the widened his eyes in fear. From Jonathan's point of view, it looked like his friend was having a seizure, then dropped Hei.

Hei coughed and rubbed his sore neck and looked at the leader. His face was red with anger.

"What?!" He yelled furiously. He couldn't even use words to express his anger he was so mad.

"_Now _will you leave me alone?" Hei asked while dusting his shirt. He felt his for his suit and grabbed it.

"Oh no, I'm just getting started." Jonathan smirked and revealed about 4 or 5 more men with him. They were big with muscle, like bodyguards. Hei narrowed his eyes before throwing his suit over him and putting his mask on.

"Me too."

)))))))))))))With Misaki at Astronimics((((((((((((((

"The observer spirits picked up signs of an active contractor!" One of the ladies working at Astronimics yelled in alarm. Misaki and her friend, Kanami- who was also the chief at Astronimics- were talking when they heard the yell.

Kanami looked at the star chart and gasped in surprise. "It's BK201's!" Kanami exclaimed.

"What?" Misaki asked, then looked at the star chart. Sure enough, the star that was labeled BK201 was shining brightly.

"Doesn't he usually only come out at night except some very rare occasions? What does this mean?" The ladies were typing frantically while every now and then looking at the moniter with observer spirits on them.

Misaki was looking over the monitors too.

_What _does _this mean?_

* * *

Okay, I'll stop here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes, there is action in this one, lots of it :)

Review please!

~Angels and Devils


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan snapped his fingers and one of the men walked forward. Hei stared at him through his mask. The man was heavy, all of them were, so he could use it to his advantage. The man threw his first punch and Hei side-stepped again.

_He's heavy and slow, along with clumsy. But, the power behind his punch was incredible so I'll have to be careful. _Hei decided and threw his grappling hook along the edge of the tall building. It only grabbed a ladder about halfway up the building.

As Hei was flying up, he threw his sword down and managed to hit the man through the arm. The man winced and tore it out. Before the man could break it, Hei retreated it back to his side. He was hanging on the ladder, thinking of his next plan.

He didn't have time.

The man hit the ladder, causing it to shake. Hei almost fell off as he hit it again.

"Keep going Danny! He'll fall!" The other men, including Jonathan started chanting encouragement, which caused Danny to smirk and hit harder.

Hei clenched his teeth as he hung on. _What to do, what to do, what to do... Got it! _Hei started climbing up the ladder.

As Hei expected, Danny started banging harder, too intent on making him fall. Hei launched his dagger once again, just aimed for his hand. Danny felt intense pain and looked down.

"Ahhh... AHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed. His hand was completely chopped off! Blood spurted out of the wound all over the ladder. Hei launched the familiar wire across his neck. The other men saw Hei start to glow blue, and started to panic.

"Danny! Watch out!" Jonathan cried out, but it was too late. Danny started screaming in agony again before his head fell down slightly, then he collapsed. Hei jumped down and landed on Danny's lifeless body.

Jonathan clenched his teeth in concentration. "Go after him!" He yelled to his men. Hei raised his eyebrow's in surprise when he saw that they obeyed.

One man lunged at Hei, attempting to tackle him, but Hei jumped up once again and stomped on his spine. He heard a crack along with a scream in satisfaction. The last two of them walked up to him. Hei shot his wire at them, but one of them caught it.

_Uh oh... _Hei thought grimly when Hei was pulled towards the scary men.

"How dare you kill Danny and John?" The one that pulled him growled. Hei decided to save his life and dodge all of his blind punches.

_I have to kick him so I could at least get away, but I can't do it when this other alcoholic has my leg... Hmm... _Hei struggled his legs against the other man, but that caused his grip to tighten.

Hei got a good punch to the face. His mask didn't break, thankfully, but it did have a bunch of cracks in it. This caused Hei to snap out of his thoughts and kick hard against the man's grip.

_Why haven't I thought of this earlier? _Hei thought with an inward facepalm and started glowing again. Before the men had a chance to let go, they started getting electrocuted.

Four guys, all dead, right next to Hei. Jonathan backed away and almost started running, until Hei threw his wire at him and wrapped it around his neck.

"Please don't kill me! I promise I will never speak of this and let you roam around freely just don't kill me!" Jonathan pleaded like a baby.

"Pathetic." Hei said then pulled back. Jonathan choked. His eyes then fell into the back of his head and he never breathed again.

((((((((((((At Astronomics)))))))))

Misaki had officially left and was going to go find BK201. After all, she wants to ask why she feels upset and betrayed around him.

But, by the time she had gotten to the scene, all that was left was bodies and blood. Misaki felt tears well up.. Then ran away from the scene. She could never find him! Every time she was too late!

Misaki felt something hard hit her and fell back. "Ouch... I'm sorry, are you ok?" She asked, then looked up.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" The man growled. He was wearing a heavy blue coat with a lightning bolt through the middle of it and black jeans. He had brown hair and narrowed green eyes. Another man was with him.

This man had blue and sliver striped hair, strangely, and not so angry bright, blue eyes. He was wearing a silver coat and blue jeans.

"Come on Jeiku, it wasn't all her fault. Now, are you ok? What's your name?" The man with silver and blue hair smiled kindly at her.

Misaki wiped her eyes and smiled kindly back. "I'm really sorry, I should have been watching where I was going. I fine, really. What about you sir?" Misaki asked the Jeiku.

"I'm fine! I don't need your help!" Jeiku got up and glared at her.

Misaki blinked at him for a couple of seconds.

"Calm down, it's fine. Now let's go. We have to go investigate." The silver and blue haired man grabbed Jeiku by his ear and dragged him.

"Jay! I can walk by myself!" Jeiku said indignantly as he continued being dragged.

Misaki watched them walk on casually, as if nothing even happened. "Jay and Jeiku...? What just happened?" Misaki whispered to herself with a shake of her head. "The crime scene! I need to go back!" Misaki exclaimed and went back the way she came from.

Hei looked through the restaurant window, seeing the police investigate the crime scene.

"Li-kun! Get back to work!" Hei jumped and spun around to see his manager glaring at him.

"S-Sorry sir. On my way." Hei bowed respectfully and walked away from the window with one last glance.

"May I take your-" Hei stopped when he saw Misaki sitting at the table.

"Li-kun? What are you doing here?" Misaki laughed nervously.

"I, um, am working here for the time being. So uh, what would you like to eat?" Hei asked, trying to sound kind. He was actually screaming in frustration in the inside. He could never get away from her! It was irritating him!

"Can I have the traditional curry please, and make it to go. I need to get back to work." Misaki asked kindly.

Hei nodded and went back inside the kitchen. He handed the chef the order, then went into the back. _Huang will be even more pissed if I were to be caught hanging with her. I have to leave back to his house and investigate this place tomorrow. _ Hei thought and opened the door, only to be stopped.

Yin was watching. Hei looked around for any suspicious movement. A chef looked in his direction, and slightly widened his eyes, along with the manager. Hei narrowed his eyes and left the building.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" The manager yelled to him. Hei didn't have time to change, so he just grabbed his clothes and left the fancy restaurant.

The manager turned a corner, to see Li gone. "Tsk." He muttered before going back inside the restaurant. So one of the rival's syndicate discovered his base huh? Well, Darkness Falls syndicate will play innocent too.

Two can play at that game.

Hei crashed into Huang's house, panting.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to continue investigating." Huang asked while looking up from his magazine. "You didn't even change." Huang continued.

Hei walked forward slowly and saw Yin sitting with her finger in the water glass she had. Hei smiled faintly, very faintly, before collapsing onto the ground, hugging her. "Thank you Yin. You helped me discover important stuff." Hei thanked and hugged her tighter.

Yin felt surprised, but hesitantly hugged back. "Your welcome, Hei." She said softly.

Huang watched this interaction, slightly surprised at both of their behaviors. Huang coughed into his hand and looked at Hei. "What information?"

"I saw two of the people I was working with see Yin's observer spirit, but the other guy in the room didn't even notice. So, two of the people there are contractors. It's definitely CF-382's current base." Hei reported with a slight nod. He got off of Yin and grabbed his clothes.

"I'm going to go change." Hei said curtly before walking back to his room, not Yin's, his.

Huang turned to Yin. "Why? How'd you even know?" Huang asked.

"I didn't. I wanted to check on Hei, but also thought it would be an opportunity to see if anyone was a contractor, which there was." Yin said while looking up to the ceiling closely.

Huang laughed shortly. "You are one strange doll, you know that?"

Yin continued looking at the ceiling. "Yes."

* * *

Sorry for the crappy ending, but here's a new chapter. Lots of action in this one, whether it was mild or not :D

Review please!

~Angels and Devils


	7. Chapter 7

Hei walked out of his bedroom to see his team waiting for him at the table.

"Take a seat Hei. We need to discuss about our enemy." Huang said seriously. Hei nodded and sat down at the table.

Huang cleared his throat and looked at Hei. "Alright, so tell us about their base. Have you seen anything other than the restaurant part of their base?" He asked.

Hei shook his head no. "All I've seen is the kitchen and some staircases. I bet one of them leads to their actual hideout though." Hei reported.

Huang sighed and pinched his nose in frustration. "If they already know we are onto them, then they'll probably move their base again. How will we get into their base too if they already know...?" Huang muttered.

Mao laid down on the table, Yin continued to stare at nothing, and Hei and Huang closed their eyes, thinking of a way to finally get rid of them.

Mao suddenly shot up in realization. "Couldn't Hei just investigate their base tonight? They'd have to stay open until the store closes and then move out right? We still have a chance!" Mao exclaimed.

Huang nodded. "Yes, that's perfect! Think you can do it? The syndicate is getting frustrated of our slow progress..." Huang asked.

Hei sighed in exasperation. "I'll never get a chance to just rest for a day will I?" He muttered to himself. "Alright, I'll do it." He said to them, louder than his other statement.

Hei felt a hand resting reassuringly on his shoulder and looked to see Yin. She felt his eyes looking at her, and did her smile thing again. Hei looked back to Huang and nodded his confirmation.

"Great, we'll leave tonight."

)))))))))))))))))))Scene Divider((((((((((((((((((

Hei walked down the streets casually. He was heading for the restaurant to try and investigate CF-382's base.

"Hei? Do you read me?" Huang asked through his new headphones.

"Hai." He responded back.

"Good. Let's try to keep your contractor powers to none alright? The last think we need is that pesky police girl to show up." Huang ordered in his commanding voice.

"Yeah, got it." Hei said and continued walking.

He soon arrived back at the restaurant and tried opening the door. It was unlocked, surprisingly. "Idiots, forgetting to lock the door when an enemy is after you." Hei muttered before walking in cautiously.

No one was in the main room of the restaurant, and the lights were off. As Hei inspected closer, there was a faint light in the back of the restaurant, the kitchen maybe.

"We found out that possibly BK201's organization found our new base. We'll probably need to move again boss." A voice apologized. Hei narrowed his eyes and walked forward slowly, not making a sound.

"What are they, wasting their time searching Tokyo? This is our third base!" A different exclaimed angrily.

"Gomenasai boss." The same voice repeated.

As Hei got closer, he saw the faint outline of two men. One of them had brown hair and angry green eyes, and the other one was the supposedly, "manager" of the restaurant.

"Stop apologizin Kuroshimi. Pack up all the materials." The boss ordered.

Kuroshimi bowed respectfully and left up the staircase.

Hei quickly hid behind a corner when the boss turned around to face him.

The boss smirked. "You can come out now BK201, I know you're there." He called.

Hei cursed under his breath and looked around, looking for a better place to hide.

The boss walked out of the kitchen and looked around. He had heard movement, very slow and quiet movement, from outside the kitchen. "BK201, come on out now! I know you're there!" He called again, slightly louder.

"Jeiku, it's just me."

Jeiku spun around to see his best friend/partner, Jay. "Jay, what are you doing here? And why did you make me think that our enemy had fallen into our trap?" Jeiku asked angrily.

"Sorry partner. Now, do you believe that BK201 was actually here today?" Jay asked as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Pft, no." Jeiku snorted. "Kuroshimi is so unreliable that I've really stopped trusting him. For all I know, he could be working for the enemy! Which is why I sent him to get the fake packages." Jeiku said in a low voice.

Jay smiled and laughed slightly. "Good one."

Hei was watching the exchange through the air vents he somehow managed to climb through. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _So I should follow them for the real deal instead of that Kuroshimi guy. But, this is a great opportunity... _He continued watching for a little while longer.

"So, Jeiku, where did you put the real package? The Moon Crystal along with the Soul of Thunder is in there. If he is working for the enemy, we can't let them fall into the wrong hands." Jay warned.

Hei perked up and pulled out his headphones.

"It's in the back. Carry it out to Tokyo Bay. We'll keep it over in a shack there." Jeiku said dismissively.

Jay looked at him in disbelief. "You're putting a package as rare as that in a public place? Yeah, sure, the restaurant is one too, but really, like no one will suspect a suspicious looking shack in Tokyo Bay?" Jay asked with a sigh.

"It's the only damn place we have left! We'll send scout outs to look for another place soon, but that's where we will be staying for now. Now go!" Jeiku shouted.

Hei put his headphones back and walked out of the vents into another room silently. He soon found a door and exited without a trace.

"Did you get that Huang?" Hei whispered into his headphone.

"Yes, great job. These guys are obviously careless, saying something like that out loud." Huang said.

"Yeah, I'll-" Hei was cut off by a sharp pain in his head, and fell forward. He hit the concrete, hard, and blacked out.

"Hei? Hei!" Huang shouted into the headphone.

A shaded figure stepped onto it, crushing it. "You think I'd give away our real location? Sorry, but guess again. Hopefully he won't remember the items, or we'll have to eliminate them..." The shaded figure moved his purple eyes over to Hei's unconscious body. He sighed.

"Why do they make me go through so much trouble?" He mumbled to himself before picking up Hei's body, and disappearing into the shadows.

Huang clenched his teeth. "Hei! Hei!" He shouted into the headphone. All that responded was a scratchy noise, telling him that his headphones broke.

"Yin, follow Hei and see if we can get him." Huang ordered the doll.

Yin shook her head. "I can't they are without water." Yin responded.

"Huang, we have to check out that shack and see if they were lying or not. If they managed to capture Hei, then they must have known he was there. That may have lead to fake information." Mao said seriously.

"We have to check in the morning though. There's no way that they'll be there now..." Huang sighed.

"Looks like you're having trouble Huang. Need help?" Huang spun around, Mao got up, and Yin looked over in the direction of a voice.

A male person came out of the shadows and into the alleyway. He had black hair with long bangs. He had bored, yellow eyes, and wore a long black jacket that covered his hands. He had black, slightly ripped jeans and black shoes.

"Naito!" Huang and Mao exclaimed.

It was Naito, their syndicate's best information gatherer and spy.

* * *

Well, I'll stop there. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I've been busy this month... Oh well! ^^

Now, if you all are bored by this now, tell me and I'll stop. If you want it to continue, tell me in a review. I don't want to just be writing to myself you know... It makes me look desperate and lonely... *hugs pillow and cries*

Review as I always say!

~Angels and Devils


End file.
